Overleg gebruiker:Sumurai8
Welkom :p Greenday2 19 apr 2009 07:52 (UTC) :Hey! Veel succes in je zwerfleven! Wil je je even toevoegen in het Sjabloon:Rijksregister. 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:51 (UTC) Sportwijk? Wil je komen wonen in de Sportwijk? xd Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:13 (UTC) :Nee, zodra de schepen zijn geland in Catan, ga ik daar in een nieuw te stichten stad wonen :-) ; P.S. Ik schrijf dat artikel, dat doe ik, zeker weten, ikkes! Sumurai8 19 apr 2009 12:15 (UTC) ::Nieuwe stad? Hier? Of is Catan een land? xD 19 apr 2009 12:16 (UTC) :::Je kunt niet zomaarnieuwe stede make... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:17 (UTC) ::::DUUUUUUS, Kom lekker wonen in Civitas Libertas! :D 19 apr 2009 12:19 (UTC) :::::Oostwest; en Muntegu dan? Staat nog steeds leeg... Er is nog genoeg plaats voor een dorpje vind ik... Nu moeten we idd niet met z'n allen steden beginnen aan te maken, maar ik heb wel zin in wat nieuws ;) Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:27 (UTC) ::::::Ik wou nog een buitenlands dorpje aanleggen... 19 apr 2009 12:29 (UTC) :::::::Je zegt het precies. Staat nog leeg, dus eerst opvullen. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:29 (UTC) :Opvullen? Met wie/wat? :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:30 (UTC) ::Idd.. Dus niet iets nieuws maken. --`OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:34 (UTC) :::M'n huis zou toch nog leeg staan totdat ik Catan heb ontdekt :) Sumurai8 19 apr 2009 18:45 (UTC) ::::Suum, er moet eerst gestemd worden voor nieuwe steden of landen ... 19 apr 2009 18:48 (UTC) ::Ik maak slechts een niet bewoonbare kolonie, ver over zee... goed? Sumurai8 19 apr 2009 18:52 (UTC) :::Ja :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 18:53 (UTC) ::::Niet zo snel... Dat wordt normaal gesproken altijd tegengehouden namelijk... Als je zo door blijft zeuren mag je wel een gehucht maken bij Nýttfrón. ;) --OoWeThBe 20 apr 2009 05:43 (UTC) ::Ik wil geen gehucht maken, slechts de geschiedenis van Wikicity een beetje aanpassen -.- Mag ik dan wel een bedrijven maken? Sumurai8 20 apr 2009 07:23 (UTC) :::Dat mag ook niet zo snel, geschiedenis aanpassen, maar bedrijfie maken mag altijd :) 20 apr 2009 07:46 (UTC) Voeding *5 pizza's hawaï; afkomstig van Libertas Pizza (10 euro) *2 frambozenvlaaien (5 euro) *1 slagroomtaart (5 euro) *Konijn met cantharellen en blauwe chimay: EXCLUSIEF: € 12 *Fruitsla: Gratis *Slagroomsoesjes: Per 2 stuks 50 cent *Zure beertjes: Per 100 gram 50 cent * Chips: zout, paprika, ketchup, pinda, spaghetti en kaas!! 30 cent per pak. * Huismerk Jus d'Orange: 20 cent voor een klein flesje en 35 cent voor een 1l-fles. *Coca-Cola (Coca-Cola light): 15 cent voor een klein flesje en 30 cent voor een 2l-fles. * Warme Chocomelk: 50 cent per tas. * Cecemel: 18 cent per drankje * 7-Up, Sprite, Ice Tea en Fanta: 30 cent voor een klein flesje, 45 cent voor een 50 cl-flesje. * Water (Merk naar keuze): Gratis * Limonade: 3 euro voor een box van 5 liter. * Thee: 15 cent voor een tasje lekkere warme korreltjesthee, voor zakjeshee is het 20 cent per kommetje. * Halfvolle, Magere of Volle melk: Voor een 1-liter fles 2 euro Voila :P Greenday2 20 apr 2009 17:56 (UTC) :Kan ik hierbij ook nog zwarte thee, zwart'''witballen en '''zwarte drop krijgen? En hoeveel kost dit bij elkaar; dan kan ik de rekening contant voldoen ;-) Sumurai8 20 apr 2009 17:58 (UTC) :Een slordige 50 euro... :P (fooi inbegrepen :P) Greenday2 20 apr 2009 18:00 (UTC) ::Hee, ik mis hier in de tuin toevallig een konijn, zeg niet dat jullie die nu gezien hebben >:) --Salutare, Bucureştean 20 apr 2009 18:03 (UTC) ::: *fluit* Greenday2 20 apr 2009 18:06 (UTC) :Bucureştean: Dat zijn duistere praktijken en daar doe ik niet aan hoor 9_9 Sumurai8 20 apr 2009 19:26 (UTC) :Greenday2: Bij deze vijftig euro, waarvan 9,77 euro fooi voor de vrachtwagenchauffeur. Prettig zaken met u gedaan te hebben. Sumurai8 20 apr 2009 19:30 (UTC) Dark Dinges Wat vind je van het logo dat ik zopas uploadde? Schikt het je ? Lars Washington 21 apr 2009 12:57 (UTC) :Ik was al bezig met m'n eigen :-) Het stukje van de nachtwacht is overigens wel leuk ;-) Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 13:18 (UTC) Vraagje Wanneer denk je je campagne af te hebben? Dan kan ik me ergens op baseren (voor de stemwijzer) ;) :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 14:55 (UTC) :Voor vrijdag Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 14:58 (UTC) ::OK, thnx --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 14:59 (UTC) :::Misschien kun je dat beter doen in van plaats mensen een beetje afpersen [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 21 apr 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::::Als je echt minister wordt is dat idd slechte reclame ;o 21 apr 2009 15:27 (UTC) Burger Om burger te zijn moet je minstens vier dagen hier zijn (ben je bijna en niemand houdt zich aan deze regel) én je moet minstens vijftig bewerkingen in de hoofdnaamruimte hebben. Jij hebt er 25. Verder moet je aan de (vice-)president vragen voor burgerschap, dus niet zelf het initiatief nemen ;) --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 15:40 (UTC) :Als je burger bent, dan zetten we je in de lijst ;) (behalve als je doorgaat met je dark ding... :P) 21 apr 2009 15:41 (UTC) ::Ach, zometeen heeft ie er 50, who cares? Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:43 (UTC) :::Nog een rede om niet op je te stemmen: je houdt je niet aan de regels. --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 15:45 (UTC) ::::Ik heb me altijd aan de regels gehouden... Zeg alleen dat wat die 50 bewerkingen betreft, dat hij die morgen wss al heeft... Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:47 (UTC) :::::We hebben het niet tegen jou -.- 21 apr 2009 15:48 (UTC) ::::::En morgen is z'n 4e dag, dus dan kan hy ook pas burger worde... --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 15:51 (UTC) In elk geval. Om deze discussie nu al te eindigen, Sumurai wordt - net als de andere inwoners - pas burger wanneer hij 50+ bewerkingen heeft en 4 dagen hier is. 21 apr 2009 15:53 (UTC) :Ik zal m'n bedrijfje in slaapstand zetten ;-) Overigens gaat het hier om de tijd dat ik ben aangemeld. Ik ben al autoconfirmed (= meer dan 4 dagen), maar deed slechts 3 dagen geleden mijn eerste bewerking. Als het goed is staat dat ergens in een logboek oid. Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 16:09 (UTC) ::Dat kan iedereen zeggen, daarom is je eerste bewerking hier de erste dag. --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 16:11 (UTC) :::Even ter informatie: ik betaal die 1 ton niet he .. 21 apr 2009 16:12 (UTC) ::::OoWeThBe; het klopt wel wat ie zegt :P Greenday2 21 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) :::::Ja? Maar ik ben ook al vijftig jaar hier op wikia, maar pas een paar jaar op Libertas. --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 16:14 (UTC) ::::::Ik wil best je advocaat worden hoor Sumurai ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 18:49 (UTC) Klaar gewoon. Voor zover we weten is Sumurai8 geen speciaal persoon en wordt hij gewoon burger wanneer hij 50 bewerkingen heeft. 21 apr 2009 18:54 (UTC) :De 50+ bewerkingen heb ik wel, alleen niet in de hoofdnaamruimte :) . Overigens vind ik het redelijk onzin, gezien iemand die er 12 keer over doet om alle spelfouten in een artikeltje te verbeteren veel minder werk heeft dan iemand die dat in 1 keer (wil) doen en daarmee 50 artikels moet aanmaken/verbeteren... magoe, ik zal aan jullie eisen voldoen... Sumurai8 21 apr 2009 18:57 (UTC) ::Hoezo onzin? Dan moet jij dus ook 12 keer spelfouten wegdoen. Er zijn er heel veel, dus het is juist stimulerend om ze weg te krijgen :P --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 04:16 (UTC) Gefeliciteerd Je bent nu officieel burger ;) --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 08:02 (UTC) : :-) En, sluiten alle wegen nu weer goed aan op elkaar in Wikistad? En kun je nu gemakkelijk van de ene kant naar de andere komen via de wegen? Sumurai8 22 apr 2009 08:04 (UTC) :: Jawohl. --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 08:05 (UTC) :::Als burger mag ik twee huizen hebben he... Sumurai8 22 apr 2009 08:08 (UTC) ::::Ja en gefeliciteerd! Wil je wel a.u.b. geen straatnamen meer veranderen zonder dat er toestemming voor is? Danke. --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 14:09 (UTC) :::::Ik heb bij mijn weten slechts een aantal naamloze steegjes benoemd... Sumurai8 22 apr 2009 14:21 (UTC) ::::::Links en rechtsstraat hebben huizen eraan. --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 14:43 (UTC) ::Ah, ik zie het al... sorry hoor, maar links en rechts vond ik nou niet echt 'thematische' namen... Sumurai8 22 apr 2009 14:24 (UTC) :::Ik begrijp wat je bedoelt, maar het vernoemen ener straat is veel werk en ik vind - perssoonlij - jouw namen niet zo geslaagd :( --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 14:40 (UTC) ::::Nou; echt veel geslaagde straatnamen zijn er sowieso niet in wikistad hé ;) Greenday2 22 apr 2009 14:42 (UTC) :::::Welle.... ik zou het leuk vinden als de straten tzt een andere naam zouden krijgen; maar jij bent de wijkeigenaar :-) 22 apr 2009 14:43 (UTC) ::::::Nieuwe namen zijn welkom, maar de taalwijk is niet echt een themawijk (vind ik zelf). Je zou zelfs kunnen denken dat "taal" van "dal" afkomt. ;) --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 15:38 (UTC) Nieuwe woning nodig? Muntegu-Banlieu staat nog leeg; ga je gang dus :P Greenday2 24 apr 2009 19:07 (UTC)